The subject invention is directed toward the art of protective devices and, more particularly, to a protector sheet and method of using the same to protect vehicle door trim panels.
During the manufacture of vehicles, the final assembly and delivery of the vehicles requires that workers enter the vehicles for final testing and the like. In addition, the vehicles must normally be driven at this time. During this period, as can be appreciated the interior surfaces of the vehicle are subject to soiling. The inner trim panels of the doors are particularly susceptible to dirt and are difficult to protect.
Previously, the inner trim panels have been protected by continuous, sheets of plastic film that extended over the exposed outer surface of the panels. Some of the protective sheets were thermoformed to have a contour to trim panel and appurtenant structures. Typically, however, the sheets were flat. End portions or tabs on the sheets were bent around the ends of the panels and joined to the panel attachment clips or fasteners used to attach the trim panels to the door body. When the vehicle arrived at the dealership, the sheets were torn-off and the tabs normally remained out of sight behind the trim panel.
The prior method of applying protector sheets as described above had a distinct disadvantage. In particular, the sheets had to be applied early in the assembly process, i.e, simultaneously with the trim panels. Moreover, the presence of the sheets tended to interfere, at times, with subsequent assembly and inspection processes. Consequently, it would be preferred to apply such protector sheets at a later point in the assembly process.
Further problems are present with the prior protector sheets and their method of attachment. For example, at times the tabs did not tear-off cleanly and ends of the plastic tabs extended out from behind the trim panels. This was unsightly and difficult to remove.
An additional problem present was that the protector sheets could not be temporarily removed and then reinstalled. Moreover, the protector sheet's shape and method of attachment made it extremely difficult to access and work on the door trim panel covered by the protector sheet or the associated door mechanisms if such was necessary.
As a consequence of the above, there has been an ongoing need for a new protector sheet and method of applying the same. The subject invention provides an improved protector sheet construction which overcomes the noted problems in an extremely efficient and effective manner. The invention also contemplates a method of using the improved protector sheets which allows them to be temporarily removed and subsequently replaced.